Noche blanca
by S.J.Martin
Summary: "Una nueva vida siempre es una bendición, no importa las circunstancias, es la prueba de que Dios existe", esas palabras habían quedado grabadas como un libro en la memoria de Lisa, cada vez que el miedo se apoderaba de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic pretendía ser la secuela a otra historia en la que estoy trabajando, desafortunadamente me he quedado sin ideas en el tercercapítulo, pero esta otra historia parece fluir con más facilidad.

Espero me dejen reviews con sus comentarios e ideas para mejorar la historia.

Gracias :)

 _"Una nueva vida siempre es una bendición, no importa las circunstancias, es la prueba de que Dios existe"_ , esas palabras habían quedado grabadas como un libro en la memoria de Lisa, cada vez que el miedo se apoderaba de ella se repetía continuamente la oración para calmar su ansiedad.

Dentro de ella se desarrollaba un pequeño ser, su hijo. Nunca pensó que tal acontecimiento pudiera suceder, se sentía feliz al respecto aunque había momentos de incertidumbre en los que se preguntaba cuál sería el resultado, si su hijo sería un ser humano como cualquier otro o por el contrario será como su padre Vlad Tepes Dracula, una criatura de la noche, un vampiro.

La noticia no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, cuando Lisa estuvo segura de que esperaba un hijo su primera reacción fue de felicidad, de inicio quiso compartir la noticia con su amado; impaciente esperaba que llegara la noche, pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras que formularía para poder anunciarle la noticia.

Como cada noche Lisa esperaba en su dormitorio la llegada de Vlad, desde su ventana veía el ocaso apagarse mientras la noche emergía proyectando bellos tonos de azul y ámbar en el cielo, ese atardecer para ella fue el más hermoso que pudiera recordar en mucho tiempo. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a ella, solo sintió el suave tacto de unas manos sobre sus hombros. Se sobresaltó por un momento y se dio vuelta para encontrar a su amado de pie ante ella, no pudo evitar sonreír y arrojarse sobre sus brazos de inmediato.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte — Dijo Vlad en su oído suavemente mientras besaba su mejilla, amaba el aroma de su piel y su cabello, continuamente tenía que luchar para contener la pasión que sentía por ella.

Lisa lo miró en silencio aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los de él en su cintura, había algo diferente en su mirada y la manera en que sonreía, algo había cambiado en ella, él lo sabía, lo percibía; así como también sentía su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ha pasado algo?, ¿estás bien? Siento que…— antes de que Vlad pudiera decir otra palabra, ella lo besó, después lo miró sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— Creo que estoy embarazada — La confesión salió como un murmuro mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo, en ese mismo momento sintió los músculos del cuello de Vlad tensándose, su expresión había cambiado, no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensado, solo veía sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que por fin volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Crees? ¿O estás segura? — Vlad le preguntó seriamente sin dejar de mirarla.

De todas las posibles reacciones que ella había imaginado, está no había estado en su mente, siempre se imaginó que él estaría tan feliz como ella, ahora no sabía qué pensar, qué decir.

— Estoy segura — Al escuchar la respuesta, el semblante de Vlad cambió, estaba completamente serio, reflexivo y enseguida se alejó un poco de ella y caminó hacia la ventana.

— ¿No estás feliz?, pensé que lo estarías— Los ojos de Lisa empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos ninguna noticia lo había hecho actuar de la manera en que lo hacía ahora. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no entendía cuál era el problema. Vlad estaba absorto mirando por la ventana sin decir ninguna palabra, sólo el llanto de Lisa lo sacó del trance en el que se encontraba.

Vlad por naturaleza un vampiro, podía soportar miles de cosas pero jamás el llanto o sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba, de la única persona en el mundo que había visto al hombre detrás de la bestia, que se había permitido amarlo sin importar su pasado o su naturaleza. Ahora él con su aparente indiferencia la había herido.

Al voltear hacia donde se encontraba Lisa, la vio sentada sobre la cama, su fragilidad y sufrimiento lo hería, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, su delicado rostro se encontraba afligido y sus ojos parecían de un azul más claro de lo normal debido a las lágrimas que continuas rodaban sobre sus mejillas. Se arrodilló frente a ella con la finalidad de que sus rostros se encontrarán y la tomó de las manos, no sabía con certeza que iba a decir sólo quería calmar su sufrimiento a pesar de la preocupación que todo el asunto suponía para él.

— Lo siento querida… Es sólo que…— No hallaba las palabras exactas para no mentirle y a la vez darle consuelo — Jamás pensé que pudiera ser posible.

Con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas como si estuviera consolando a una niña pequeña, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

— Entonces… ¿no estás enojado? — Lisa lo miraba tratando de interpretar cada gesto que pudiera poner en evidencia los pensamientos de su amado.

— No, jamás, ¿cómo podría? —Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello — Es sólo que me preocupa, no quiero perderte.

Vlad se puso de pie y la ayudó a reincorporarse de la cama.

— Aunque no lo voy a ocultar, la noticia me preocupa un poco, pero vamos a estar bien — De inmediato la abrazó, Lisa no entendía a qué se refería, más bien no quería saber, no quería indagar sobre su preocupación, el hombre del que se había enamorado tenía una larga historia de la cual ella sólo conocía una pequeña parte.

— Tengo que salir, en cuanto regrese hablaremos si aún te encuentras despierta, pero quiero que descanses por tu bien y el de nuestro hijo — La besó sin soltarla de sus brazos, después depositó otro beso en su frente y se retiró.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 _"_ _Nuestro hijo"_ esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Vlad mientras caminaba por su castillo, cómo era posible. Miles de preguntas emergían una detrás de otra; tenía que salir y aclarar su mente, sobre todo encontrar algunas respuestas.

Entonces recordó que desde su _"nacimiento a la oscuridad"_ , como él lo llamaba, jamás había estado con una mujer mortal, sólo con otras mujeres de su misma naturaleza, a las que él había convertido y que en su momento supusieron una diversión momentánea.

Lisa era mortal, capaz de concebir eso era un hecho, pero ¿él?; hasta donde sabía, él era un vampiro cuya inmortalidad y vitalidad eran alimentadas gracias a la sangre. Si la sangre era capaz de volver su piel cálida y su apariencia menos sobrenatural, tal vez también podía devolverle la capacidad de procrear; esa era la única respuesta que hallaba en medio de toda la confusión.

Sin embargo, eso no era el problema, la duda más grande y la que le aterraba era el ser que se encontraba creciendo dentro de Lisa. Con suerte sería un humano mortal como cualquier otro; ese pensamiento lo tranquilizaba de momento, pero entonces llegaba el miedo. ¿Y si ese ser realmente era una criatura como él?, un asesino oculto tras la apariencia de un bebé, ¿sería capaz de alimentarse de la propia sangre de su madre desde sus entrañas?, ese pensamiento lo llenaba de miedo y furia, nadie iba a arrebatarle a Lisa, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

 _Perder a Lisa_ ; ella era el único eslabón que lo ataba a su humanidad que en algún momento creyó perdida. Sólo por ella había decidido no alimentarse de sangre humana y evitar muchos de los crueles hábitos que poseía en tiempos lejanos.

Ahora se encontraba en el bosque en busca de alguna presa, algún animal o criatura que pudiera saciar su sed. A pesar de que lograba controlar su ansia de sangre con Lisa, siempre prefería alimentarse antes de estar con ella, por el bien de los dos, y esa noche más que nunca necesitaba un pretexto para alejarse y pensar antes de volver a su encuentro. Su esperanza era que, a su regreso, Lisa se encontrará dormida para evitar volver a hablar de tema aunque fuera por esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Vlad abandonara el castillo y Lisa no podía dormir, la primera reacción de Vlad sobre la noticia la había desconcertado al punto que no pudo evitar las lágrimas, ella era lo suficientemente inocente como para pensar en las consecuencias que tener un hijo con un vampiro suponía. Se había cegado a la mera idea de tener una familia con el hombre que amaba y al final de la discusión él había dicho esas palabras _"nuestro hijo"_. Le gustó oír esa frase en la voz grave de Vlad, escuchar esas palabras fue suficiente para reconfortarla.

De pronto oyó la puerta de uno de los salones principales abrirse, _"por fin Vlad había regresado"_ pensó, se puso una hermosa bata de seda para ir a su encuentro.

Al entrar al salón pudo darse cuenta que no era Vlad quien se encontraba ahí.

— Mis disculpas señorita Lisa — Con una reverencia se disculpó el hombre que Lisa conocía como uno de los habitantes del castillo. Un vampiro como Vlad.

— Olrox — Exclamó Lisa con un poco de desilusión — Pensé que Vlad ya había regresado ¿no saliste con él? — Lisa aún no se sentía cómoda con ese hombre, algo en su mirada le hacía tener miedo, sabía que a sus ojos ella era una presa con dueño y nada más.

— No, precisamente venía a buscarlo, no sabía que hubiera salido— De inmediato comenzó a alejarse de nuevo con una reverencia — Le ruego me disculpe esta indiscreción, debo retirarme.

Sin más salió del salón, Lisa se sintió aliviada, aquel hombre a pesar de sus modales refinados, era perturbador, no solo por su apariencia que era de un hombre alto y extremadamente delgado, sino por su mirada que era como la de un lobo asechando a su presa.

Vlad siempre evitaba que ellos se encontraran si él no estaba presente, ya que los hábitos de Olrox seguían siendo los de cualquier vampiro. Si Vlad descubría que se habían encontrado no dudaría en buscarlo y recordarle quién mandaba en el castillo. Anteriormente en más de una ocasión le había amenazado con la frase _"también puedo destruir lo que he creado, recuérdalo"_

Olrox a veces sentía desprecio y decepción por el hombre que se había convertido Vlad; no, más bien, por el hombre que Lisa había transformado, al principio pensó que la solución era deshacerse de ella de alguna manera, que todo pareciera un accidente. Cuánto se había divertido pensando en las distintas formas de eliminarla, sin embargo sabía que si lo intentaba su propia existencia estaría en riesgo. No había porqué meterse en problemas, de una u otra forma sabía que aquello no iba a durar, después de todo Vlad era inmortal y ella no, era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas regresaran a ser como antes, y si hay algo que le sobra a un vampiro es tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer cuando Vlad decidió regresar al castillo, se encontraba seguro que descubriría a Lisa dormida a su regreso. Sin embargo, cuando entró al salón principal ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre uno de los sofás de satín, hermosamente vestida con una bata de seda color celeste, inmediatamente sintió el ímpetu de tenerla entre sus brazos y en sobre todo en su cama. Pero esa noche lo último que ella quería era eso, ahora solo buscaba respuestas.

Vlad se acercó, la besó y se sentó a un lado de ella, colocó las piernas de Lisa sobre su regazo.

— Sigues despierta — Decía mientras acariciaba sus piernas, amaba el tacto suave de su piel — Lamento la reacción que tuve… — Hizo una pausa para acomodar sus ideas — Como te dije, jamás pensé que pudiera ser posible… que bajo estas circunstancias pudiéramos tener un hijo, no es que no me sienta feliz por esta noticia, es que no sabemos cuál va a ser el resultado.

Tenía cuidado con cada palabra que decía.

— Sobre todo, temo que algo te suceda. Si yo fuera un hombre mortal todo el miedo se iría…— aclaró la garganta antes de continuar— pero Lisa, a pesar de que a tus ojos soy como cualquier hombre, no puedes ignorar el hecho de lo que soy, y cómo eso puede afectar a este bebé y a ti.

Lisa tomó su mano, notó que estaba tibia y suave como la de cualquier persona.

—No importa, Vlad, ¿no lo entiendes?, es un milagro, una señal, una recompensa, Dios nos dio la oportunidad de crear una nueva vida, sin importar las circunstancias — Los ojos de Lisa se llenaban de esperanza mientras hablaba, Vlad no soportaba que hablara de Dios de esa forma.

Qué sabía ella de Dios. Hacía mucho tiempo que Vlad había dejado de creer en Él, cuando le arrebató lo que más amaba, pero Lisa con su pasión mortal creía fervientemente en su existencia, y quién era él para quebrantar su fe. ¿Dónde estuvo Dios cuando lo perdió todo, cuando cayó en la tentación, cuando se condenó por la eternidad? Si existía un Dios había hecho todo esto para después arrebatárselo, demostrarle lo que pudo tener si hubiera elegido la vida de un hombre común. Sí; eso era, una cruel jugada de Dios. Y ahora lo que le entregaba era el miedo de perder lo único bueno que tenía en su inmortal existencia: Lisa.

— Vamos a estar bien — Sus palabras parecían un consuelo para todos, incluso para ella, quería convencerse que todo iba a estar bien.

Vlad recorrió con su mano sus delicadas piernas, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos pasando por su entrepierna hasta llegar a su vientre. Lisa se estremeció con cada roce. Entonces él dejó su mano sobre el abdomen de ella, como intentando sentir al pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de ella. Lisa se sintió conmovida con ese gesto y enseguida se incorporó lentamente para alcanzar sus labios. Vlad entendió y se acercó para besarla, sus manos continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a sus suaves senos, después volvió a bajarlas hacía sus piernas levantando poco a poco la bata.

Lisa suspiraba con cada caricia y a su vez intentaba desasir la camisa de Vlad, quería sentir su piel antes de que se lo arrebatara el amanecer. Vlad no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera poseer a Lisa; su aroma, su piel, sus caricias, sus besos, todo lo hacían desearla cada vez más.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir ese terrible malestar, el amanecer. Todo el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle, cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba y sentía desgarrarse por dentro. Un calor interno excesivo le impedía continuar. Aún con su eterna fortaleza no podía competir contra la luz del día.

Lisa se detuvo, supo lo que pasaba, por la ventana pudo distinguir las primeras luces del alba, recordó los similares colores que había visto hacía una horas al atardecer, cuando esperaba que cayera la noche. Para Vlad era hora de buscar refugio.

— Debes resguardarte… El amanecer… — Murmuró suavemente Lisa en su oído

—Lo sé… Lo siento… — Le dio un largo beso antes de retirarse.

Vlad partió hacia la habitación donde tenía su féretro. No había más que decir, aquello estaba hecho, no había vuelta a atrás solo esperaba que en unos meses, si la buena suerte estaba de su lado, su hijo fuera como cualquier mortal.

Lisa se sentía muy cansada pero feliz, de inmediato se retiró a descansar, quería que el tiempo pasara deprisa para poder tener a su pequeño en brazos. Con ese solo pensamiento se quedó dormida.


End file.
